nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabor
Sabor is a leopard and the first antagonist in Disney's [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tarzan_%28film%29 Tarzan]. She is the one who killed both Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's baby son. Characteristics Personality Sabor was an aggressive and ferocious leopard who was well known throughout the jungle. She was a formidable fighter using her speed and strength to overwhelm her opponents. Sabor proved capable of holding her own against Kerchak and might have killed him if Tarzan had not intervened. She also put up a fierce fight against Tarzan but was eventually killed. Designs Sabor was a large female leopard with a slender form which allowed her to move quickly to hunt down her prey. Appearances Tarzan In the opening song, "Two Worlds", Sabor's vivid eyes are seen as she snarls, and soon later when Kerchak and Kala are resting, their young baby is playing far off. Sabor chases him and kills him off screen, leaving Kala horrified and cries into Kerchak's arms as seen as the line goes No words describe a mother's tears.. Later on as the family is passing by the treehouse Tarzan's parents made. Kala hears a baby's cry and rushes to Tarzan's old treehouse, to find it in a mess and his parents' bodies lifeless. She finds the baby and cuddles it, when Sabor leaps from a beam and attacks. Kala escapes with Tarzan as Sabor is caught in some rope. Sabor later appears in about the middle of the film, where she attacks the gorillas. Kerchak briefly fights her, but loses. Before Sabor could kill Kerchak, but is kicked backwards by Tarzan, who comes in swinging on a vine. During the fight, Sabor knocks the tip off of Tarzan's spear. Tarzan gets it on a flimsy covering of a pit. Sabor leaps down on Tarzan and they plunge into the pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's shattered spear as Tarzan raises it against Sabor. Tarzan then calls out the famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. The Legend of Tarzan Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in The Legend of Tarzan show as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Noru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. In a few episodes, Sabor has been mentioned. Tarzan II Sabor made a brief appearance in Tarzan II where she chases a young Tarzan into a valley. She nearly kills Tarzan but the sudden yell of the Zugor frightens her off. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Sabor's broken corpse was found by Maleficent, who used her magic to resurrect Sabor as a Cauldron Born, then ordered Padro Lodo and Queen La to enhance the zombie leopard with enough technology to make it more fearsome and powerful than before. Now, Sabor serves as Queen La's elite hunter of heroes found within the Jungles, and is an Org Animal. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Animals